Modern hearing devices, such as hearing assistance devices, are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear. Hearing aids are one example of hearing assistance devices that compensate for hearing losses of hearing-impaired people by specially amplifying sounds. The sounds may be detected from a wearer's environment using a microphone in a hearing aid and/or received from a streaming device via a wireless link. Wireless communication may also be performed for programming the hearing aid, for receiving information from the hearing aid, or for ear-to-ear communications such as data transfer. Wearers generally prefer that their hearing devices are minimally visible or invisible, do not interfere with their daily activities, and are easy to maintain. The hearing devices may each include an antenna for the wireless communication.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for hearing device antennas.